


Cuddles and Ice Cream

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaker Phil Coulson, Injured Nick Fury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick finally gets to return home after a mission gone bad and a few days spent in SHIELD Medical and he was expecting Ice Cream and work. Phil, However, has other plans for the both of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Ice Cream

****

   Strolling his way into the living room, Phil flung his keys into the bowl that Nick had set up by the door and glanced back at the other man “you sure you don’t need some help?” he inquired, watching as Nick struggled to fit his wheel chair through the door.

    “I …do not…need…help…” responded Nick, grunting when he finally managed to maneuver the giant chair through the door and stop beside Phil. “I hate this thing,”

    “Well, maybe next time you’ll let me take the hit intended for me?” Suggested Phil, chuckling when Nick glared up at him in response “ya, that sounds just as stupid to me as it did to you.”

   “Glad we’re on the same page,” rolling his wheelchair forward, Nick aimed himself for the kitchen, only to grunt when Phil reached out and grabbed the handles in order to pull him to a stop “Can i help you?”

              “well, now that you mention it…” crossing his arms over his chest, Nick glared back at Phil and made his best attempt at the usual ‘i am not impressed look’, only to see Phil starting to crack up. Apparently that look didn’t work so well when he had one let sticking up straight with a cast over it. “Sorry, that was mean. you…you’re just really adorable when you’re upset and injured at the same time.”

    Letting out a weak groan, Nick put a hand over his eyes and did his best to block everything out at that moment “I shouldn’t even be in a wheel chair. this is stupid.”

   “And we both know you wouldn’t be if the first thing you had done when you got crutches wasn’t attempt to go back to work with a broken leg and a concussion.” even Nick had to admit that Phil was right about that, but the paper work was piling up on his desk and he hadn’t thought it would be too much to try and go do some until he found himself face first in the floor and unable to make the entire base stop spinning around him. 

    Having his wheel chair pulled back, Nick took a moment to register that Phil had started to direct him towards the bedroom and had started to push him in that direction. “I wanted food” He protested with a whine, not even bothing to hide how upset he was that he wasn’t going to get that chocolate ice cream he had been promising himself ever since he had been forced to sit in medical for two days. 

   “You are on bed rest for the next few days and you know it,” Explained Phil, rolling his eyes when Nick started to protest “I’ll get you some ice cream once you’re in bed and then we can turn on a movie and cuddle, if you want.”

    Nick took a moment to think about the offer that had been laid out on the table before him, smirking to himself when he realized where Phil was going with this “You taking care of me…this is new.”

    “We’ll see how it goes.” a shiver ran down Nick’s spin when the younger man bent down and pressed a tender kiss to the back of his neck “Now, let’s get you into the bed and i’ll go get you that ice cream.”

    “I think the ice cream can wait,” declared Nick, taking hold of his wheels and pushing himself forward “i declare that cuddles come first and there is no wiggle room on this argument.”

     with a shake of his head and a soft chuckle, Phil followed Nick towards the bed “I think i can handle that.” he smiled, holding out a hand for Nick so that he could support himself while he got up and transferred to the bed


End file.
